Can't Let Go
by ggpassion
Summary: What does Lorelai say when Sookie asks her one day why she puts up with Luke leaving her out? Read to find out!


_**Summary- What does Lorelai say when Sookie asks her one day why she puts up with Luke leaving her out? Read to find out!**_

_**Disclaimer- Gap, if I owned it, Luke and Lorelai would be married by now. I don't own Amy's beautiful creation.**_

Can't Let Go

Lorelai woke up to the birds singing and the sun shining brightly outside, an otherwise beautiful day. She reached to the side and found that it was empty. Luke rarely spent the night anymore. He was busy with April. Lorelai sighed and slowly climbed out of bed. She walked tiredly to the shower and turned the water to it's highest degree of hot, trying to let the scolding hot water wash away her sadness. No success. Lorelai got dressed and made her way to Luke's, excited to see Luke despite everything. She walked in to her fiancée's diner and found that there were no tables open and only one stool left. She plopped down on the stool and waited for Luke to come and give her a quick good morning kiss.

"Hey." Luke's gruff voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Hey." Lorelai replied and Luke gave her a quick peck of a kiss.

Lorelai was going to keep trying. She was going to make the old Luke come back, no matter what. "So, I was thinking that we go out tonight." Lorelai suggested hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't." Luke said regretfully.

Lorelai's face fell. "Why not?" She asked.

"April's sleeping over. It's the first time Anna let her stay the night." Luke said, excited.

"Oh, well that's really great, Luke." Lorelai said as she tried to hide her obvious disappointment.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Yah, fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine in Lorelai world." Lorelai rambled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

_He should know. He always used to be able to tell. _"Nothing. Nothing is wrong at all. I have to go." Lorelai said and got up, grabbed her purse, and walked quickly out of the diner, leaving a confused Luke behind.

Lorelai arrived at the Dragonfly Inn a half hour earlier than normal. She made her way to her office, sat down and put her head in her heads. She didn't hear the knock on the door or her best friend open it either.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai looked up quickly and tried to cover up. "Nothing is wrong, Sookie. I have to finish this paper work, so can you please leave me alone?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, disappointed. "Why do you do it?" She whispered.

"Do what?" Lorelai asked.

"Let him hurt you like this. Why don't you tell him everything or let him go?" Sookie asked, tears filling her eyes.

_No matter what the people say, I'm gonna love you anyway  
You are my life, I can't let go  
Even if we fuss or fight, try til we get it right  
You are my life, I can't let go  
Even if we disagree, you can put it all on me  
You are my life, I can't let go  
I can't, I can't let you go _

"Because I love him too much." She whispered.

"If he keeps hurting you like this, it won't last, hunny. You won't be able to take it anymore one day." Sookie said.

_How dare they say  
That a love like ours won't last?  
God made no mistakes  
When He sheltered me with your heart  
There's no safer place than to be in love  
And here I will stand  
And there ain't never  
Ain't gonna never ever leave you alone_

"I won't leave, Sookie. He's my life. I can't live without him." Lorelai confessed.

_No matter what the people say I'm gonna love you anyway  
You are my life, I can't let go  
Even if we fuss or fight, try til we get it right  
You are my life, I can't let go  
Even if we disagree, you can put it all on me  
You are my life, I can't let go  
I can't, I can't let you go_

"Lorelai, I understand that you love him, but sometimes" Sookie started.

"No! Just stop. You don't understand it. I love him too much to let him go. I can't let him go, Sookie. You have no right to tell me that I should! He loves me!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Hunny, if he loved you, he wouldn't be doing this to you." Sookie said.

"He made a mistake and I'm going to talk to him, but I will never ever doubt his love for me. I know he loves me. He just hasn't been himself. He has done so much for me and Rory." Lorelai said and started crying.

"Yah, but that was a year ago." Sookie said.

"Exactly. He's been a funk this year, but it will go away. You have no right at all to suggest that he doesn't love me because I know he does! He always has and always will." Lorelai said.

_Why must they try to tear down my house when they know it's made from love  
And they could never stand in my way  
We made a vow to love through it all  
We are one  
And no one has the right to tear my love down_

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry, hunny. Just please talk to him. I remember how you were last year. You were the happiest you had ever been with him and I want you that way again." Sookie said.

"I will be, Sookie. I promise." Lorelai said.

"Go, talk to him now." Sookie said.

"What, Sookie? I can't go talk to him now! What about the inn?" Lorelai asked.

"Michel and I have it under control. Go and get your love back." Sookie said.

Lorelai got up and hugged Sookie. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome. Now go." Sookie said.

Lorelai rushed out of the inn and jumped in her jeep, driving as fast as she could to the diner. She arrived there in record time and swung the door open, making the bells jungle very loudly.

"Luke!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, making all the customers stare at her, but she didn't care. All she wanted was Luke back.

"Lorelai, what the? Why are you screaming? Are you hurt?" Luke asked and Lorelai saw the old Luke for a second. The Luke that always cared about her and worried about her and she couldn't wait to get him back.

"We have to talk. Now." Lorelai said and ran upstairs to his apartment.

Luke looked confused for a second and followed her upstairs, leaving a gossiping town behind him.

"She's finally going to talk to him! She's finally going to do it!" Babette exclaimed.

"It's about time we got the old Lorelai back!" Patty yelled.

Meanwhile in the apartment Luke had just walked in. Lorelai looked right at him, her blue eyes piercing his.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"What's wrong? Are you freakin' kidding me! You" Lorelai pointed at Luke. "should be able to tell what's wrong! You always used to be able to!" Lorelai yelled as tears filled her eyes.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked softly.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's wrong. Let's start with number one. You didn't tell me about her daughter for 2 whole months! You let me go around completely obvious to what had happened! What's up with that?" Lorelai asked and made her way over to Luke, standing right in front of him, maybe a centimeter apart and looked him in the eyes.

"We promised. We promised no secrets. Right over there in that chair, in fact!" Lorelai yelled and pointed to the chair where she sat on his lap.

Lorelai lowered her voice to a hateful whisper. "I sat on your lap right over here and we promised. You broke a promise to me, Luke. How could you?" Lorelai asked and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I am so sor" Luke started but Lorelai interrupted him.

"So, I got past that. I moved on. Bu then, the second thing, you don't include me in her life at all! I am not allowed in the diner at all when she's here! The whole town gets to know her before me? Why, Luke, why?" Lorelai asked. "I'm your fiancée! I should be able to know my future daughter!" Lorelai said.

I…I didn't think, Lorelai. I'm so sorry." Luke said, but Lorelai held a hand up, telling him to stop.

'Let me finish please, Luke. I need to." Lorelai pleaded. "And, the third thing, the thing that hurts the most, is that I felt like you didn't trust me. Even when you were my best friend, Luke, you told me everything. We" Lorelai gestured to both of them. "told each other everything. Why did you keep it from me?" Lorelai asked and started sobbing. Luke took this as his cue to talk.

"Lorelai, I am so sorry. I didn't think. I didn't think about how you would feel in all of this. I was so caught up in getting to know April, that I didn't think about how you felt. I figured that we were in a good place and that I could just concentrate on April. I am so sorry. I didn't tell you at first because I didn't want to ruin what he had going. Everything was good. You and Rory had just made up and you had set a wedding date. You were so excited about the wedding that I didn't want to take that excitement away. I tried to tell you one night, but you came down in your wedding dress, so happy and I couldn't. I just couldn't disappoint you." Luke confessed.

Lorelai's sobs started to subside. "Oh, Luke, you wouldn't have disappointed me. I would have been able to help you through it." Lorelai said.

"I know that now." Luke said. "Lorelai, I am so sorry." Luke repeated.

"I forgive you." Lorelai said. Luke pulled her in to a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you. I always have, Lorelai. I hope you never doubted that." Luke said.

Lorelai shook her head. "I never did." She whispered.

"Good." Luke said. "Hey, let's go home and we can set a wedding date." Luke said.

Lorelai broke in to a huge grin. "Really?" She asked.

"You bet." Luke said and smiled.

Luke and Lorelai got up and walked back downstairs, their arms wrapped around each other. The whole town watched them and knew things would be better now. Lorelai knew it, Luke knew it, and the whole town knew it.

The old Luke was back.

_**Review please! Keep faith all Javajunkies!**_


End file.
